nimonafandomcom-20200213-history
Nimona
Nimona is the titular character of the webcomic Nimona. She is an aspiring villian with great abilities, including shapeshifting. A new sidekick to Ballister Blackheart, she enjoys mudering and playing tricks, much to his annoyance. It is speculated that she is really a centuries-old hellbeast. History Nimona's true backstory is not made clear in the story, but it is likely one of the three below. 1. Nimona was an ordinary girl who first displayed powers when protecting her family from raiders from the west. The villagers locked her up, and researches experimented on her to figure out her powers. During this time, they shaved part of her head, giving her her signature hairstyle. They operated and experimented on her, but she eventually escaped, killing them while in a form of a dragon. It is likely she also took her revenge on her family and village. She would roam, later breaking into Lord Ballister Blackheart's lab, in hopes of becoming his sidekick. 2. A snake-like beast from centuries ago, she terrorized a village. A knight supposedly slew her, but she simply killed the knight and took her place. At some point after this, she transformed into a small child, possibly erasing her own memory. The rest occurred as in #1. 3. Nimona was an child from several centuries ago that displayed powers and was experiment on, like in #1. After this, she returned to her village, usually in the form of a great snake or dragon, and terrorized it. She slew a knight that had come to kill her, and took her place. She would roam and play, eventually meeting Ballister Blackheart and becoming his sidekick. Abilities Form creation: Nimona transforms by instantly creating a new body for herself, and disintegrating the old one. All of her various powers stem from this one. Regeneration: Nimona can instantly create a new body that has healed any injury that has occurred to the previous. She does this instinctively, and can even do this while missing important limbs. An example of which is regrowing her cut-off head. Immortality: Do to the fact each of her forms does not have any damage or weakening done to the previous one, she is essentially immortal. Humanoid shape shifting: Nimona can instantly transform into any person, real or made up. She has any abilities or alterations they might possess, such as a mechanical arm. Animal shape shifting: Nimona can turn into any creature that has existed in some point in time. This includes dragons and various monsters. Size Variation: Nimona can change her size on a whim. Genetic altering/power bestowal: Nimona can alter any of her forms to be able to do anything. An example of this is suddenly having huge arms, breathing fire, or being able to shoot spikes. There is no limit on this ability, although it is not commonly used, due to lack of need. Extreme stamina/unlimited energy: Nimona has a unique ability to access an unlimited supply of magic energy from another plane. This is what gives her the vast energy required to transform. Additionally, this allows her to transform without putting any stress on herself, allowing her to change as much as she wants. Form Spiltting: Nimona can split herself into two bodies, with one of them being her main self, and the other being a form that is driven by whatever emotion she was feeling when she split. However, she tries not to do this, as it makes it possible she might disintegrate. Weaknesses Since Nimona retains a color scheme of either black, grey or red when she transforms she can be easily recognized by people who know her, like Goldeloin did when he thought he saw her as a rat, but it turned out to be a fake. A device created by Dr. Meredith Blitzmeyer interferes with her access to the magical plane from which Nimona derives her energy. Exposure to this device temporarily prevents Nimona from changing forms, or regenerating. If the device is removed from her immediate vicinity, she quickly regains her powers. Additionally, it appears she is able to regenerate entirely, even after death, if the device is removed or destroyed. She is also allergic to bananas. Trivia * Nimona blood type is AB Positive. Transformations Gallery Shark Abilities * Breathe underwater and swim * Powerful Biting * Having breasts Wolf Abilities * Enhanced agility and speed * Enhanced reflexes * Powerful Biting Young Nimona Abilities * Small size, hard target * Fake Innocence * Stabbing Bird Abilities * Flight * Pecking Cat Abilities * Enhanced leaping and enhanced agility * Retractable claws * Cuteness Dragon Abilities * Breathing fire * Flight Groundhog Abilities * Existing Bunny Abilities * Enhanced leaping and speed Horse Abilities * Enhanced speed Elephant Abilities * Enhanced strenght * Enhanced durability * Huge size Gorilla Abilities * Enhanced strenght Rhinoceros Abilities * Enhanced speed * Enhanced strenght * Horns * Ramming Vampire Eel Abilities * Shocking * Blood draining Smilodon Abilities * Sharp fangs * Sharp claws * Enhanced agility and reflexes Spiky Beast Abilities SpikesCategory:Characters Category:Females